Forever Yours
by MichaellaLoe
Summary: A one-shot I made a year ago. Plus info about project in the attempt of getting season three on the air. JxT Jay gets injured in battle; while he's in a coma, Theresa tries to break out of her own type of a coma. Horrid Summary.


**Note to all COTT Fans: New project on youtube! Please check it out. There is a link in my profile to a video that will give you all the details. This is in the attempt of getting season 3 on air! Please check it out!**

Now to the story...

Just a note: I have never been to a hospital with the exception of A) my birth, B) walking into the lobby to drop my sister off for community service, and C) visiting my mom's friend's baby when I was like 10. Henceforth, I have no idea how they work, or their visiting hours or anything. So, go easy on that. The end sucks because I really wanted to tell you guys about the video and, well, I started this at least a year ago and technically finished it tonight. On Christmas Morning. So...read on and

MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans. None of it. Nor do I own the songs. The "-._blahblahblah_.-" are (in order of appearance):  
**Birth of a Hero** - Kamelot (_Dominion_)  
**Forgiven** - Within Temptation (_The Heart of Everything_)  
**Trois Vierges** - Epica (_Consign to Oblivion/ The Score_)  
**Sadness in the Night** - Beto Vázquez Infinity (_Beto Vázquez Infinity_)  
**Frozen** - Within Temptation (_The Heart of Everything_)  
**Feint** - Epica (_Phantom Agony_)  
**Two for Tragedy** - Nightwish (_Wishmaster_)  
**Feint** - Epica (_Phantom Agony_)  
**Serenade **- Kamelot (_The Black Halo_).

* * *

-.**_As he falls, he hears his loved one cry_**.-

Time seemed to go in slow motion. Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours, and so on. I stood, feet frozen to the ground, staring as Cronus' scythe came into direct contact with Jay's body. I didn't even have time to scream a warning. _And I'm the pyschic?_

"Jay!" I finally screamed, running over to him. He fell to the ground cold and lost conciousness. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Atlanta and Archie rushing Cronus, then I heard the sound of his portal opening, a menacing laugh, then silence.

"Come on, the hospital's close." Herry said.

"How? How are we supposed to get him there? We don't exactly have an AMBULANCE at our side right now, Herry!" I snapped at him.

I knew this would happen. I always knew if something happened to Jay I would lose it. My rudeness didn't surprise me as much as it did Herry.

Blood was puddling around Jay. Had someone come walking by, though no one would due to the fact we were in the outskirts of town, I'd have looked like I was an insane murderer who finally realized my cruel act. My hands were red; under my nails, on my face, on my legs, everywhere had blood.

"Theresa, let go. I'll carry him. He's losing blood," Herry convinced me.

Normality kicked in, and I slowly laid Jay back on the ground, backing away. Once again, hysteria took over and I began crying. Hard.

"Shh. It's gonna be alright," Atlanta said calmly.

I rudely scoffed. I hated my bitchy attitude, but I had no control over it. I hated how one minute I could be in the middle of a world-threatening fight for the 50th time, then one minute later be falling apart completely. I hated that Jay was dieing. I wouldn't dare say it, but I knew it.

We began walking, fast. I thought of plans to have Jay at the hospital faster. _Atlanta could carry him. No, she'd be squashed. Archie could. I doubt that'd be faster._ I sighed in frustration.

"Damn it, Herry. Why didn't you bring your truck?" I yelled, while walking fast.

"Because we took the portal, Theresa. We didn't have time to drive from one end of the city to the other," he said as calmly as he could. I could tell he wanted to beat the life out of me at that moment. I actually wouldn't have minded if he did.

Out of the blue, I screamed. For no reason, I just swore. I was acting like I belonged in a room with padded walls. I was losing sanity. _Calm, Theresa. Calm. _I thought to myself. I pictured my lessons with Persephone. _Calm? How the hell can you be calm when Jay's dieing?_ Another voice inside my mind screamed.

I ran ahead of everyone, shoving the hopsital doors open. Jay's blood was crusting and drying on my skin, a feeling I always hated. "Help! We need a doctor!" I yelled in a panic. Instantly three doctors appeared beside me.

"What happened?" One doctor asked, while another doctor ran and retrieved a stretcher.

"Umm...," I started, turning towards everyone else.

"This guy just jumped him. He had a knife," Archie said.

It would work. The doctors were hurrying around quickly but one hundred percent sure of everything they were doing. We stood there watching our leader, our friend, and my love get rolled away on a strecher.

_No.._

-._Couldn't save you from the start_.-

"This is so not right! This is all my fault," I ranted. Hot, salty tears were slowly falling down my face. Soon I would run out of tears, that I was sure of.

"How is this your fault Theresa?" Odie asked.

"I'm a supposed to be a fucking pyschic! You know, a person who sees the future! Why the hell couldn't I see this coming?" I screamed; my anger was back. I knew it was natural to take the blame for things, but being a pyschic as well makes you feel like an idiotic wannabe.

"Theresa, you can't see everything that's going to happen," Herry said.

I couldn't believe how nice he was being to me, a girl who every two minutes switched from being a devastatingly depressed weeping person to the epitome of pissed off. It was beyond me.

"No, only big things. Because, you know, this is just A MINOR GLITCH!" I yelled, my voice drenched in sarcasm. I stomped up to my room and slammed the door shut.

I could still hear them talking. "We should go tell the Gods," Atlanta said sadly.

"Shouldn't someone stay here? What if Theresa gets...like...suicidal?" _Archie, typical._ Of course he'd suggest such a thing. But then again, the was I, you never know.

"I'll stay," Neil said. He had been strangely quiet. We all had..well, everyone had but me. I had been the complete opposite.

"No, you'll make things worse. I'll stay," Atlanta said.

"Fine," Archie said. "I'm not the one telling Hera about this," he finished.

The door shut and I laid my head down on my pillow. _Why him? Why did he deserve this? He didn't. _Still, tears made their way down my face as I cried myself to sleep.

-._Please leave me be in my own misery_.-

I slowly woke up. My eyes were burning. I didn't need to be even the slightest bit of a pyschic or have a mirror to know they were red and puffy. My vision slowly cleared as I winced at the brightness of my clock's glowing numbers. _3: 47. Great. _I thought to myself. I laid down again, despite how cold I was laying on top of the sheets and how hungry I was.

I wanted to think it was dream. I wanted to believe that. No matter, I wouldn't waste time pinching myself. I knew this was real, no point in trying to run away from that fact.

I got off my bed and grabbed my sweater out of the closet. I began wandering around the brownstone. Of course, everything I looked at managed to lead me back to Jay. "God damn it!" I muttered angrily under my breath after wasting minutes trying to make myself not think of him. To not think of how he's laying on a hospital bed with a heart monitor beeping at a slow pace.

I shook the image away. I was tired, although I had slept for a few hours. My head hurt, my eyes hurt and my heart hurt. As cliche as it sounded, it did. It hurt a lot.

A plopped down onto the couch, grabbed the blanket from beside me and draped it over my body, which I realized hadn't been cleaned. Black, crusted blood was all over me, yet I didn't care. I turned the tv on, staring at it blankly. Naturally, every channel had the more perverted shows or infommercials. I continued flipping channels as something to do.

I heard faint footsteps and the floor boards creaking. I looked at the stairs, waiting for whomever it was to come out. I had a sense it was Archie.

Sure enough, he came down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen. "Why the hell is the tv still- HOLY SHIT!" he said, turning around. Clearly he hadn't known I was there.

His expression went from complete shock to sadness, pity. And for some twisted reason, I longed for it. I already wallowed in self-pity, but I had a hunger for more.

He sat down beside me, at first saying nothing; I stared at the tv. They were selling a cheap looking vaccuum cleaner, that was supposedly capable of working magic. _Bullshit._ We sat in silence for a long time. Unexpectedly, Archie put him arms around me into a comforting embrace. I leaned into him and started crying again. In that moment I had become very sick of crying, loathed the self-pity I had loved only seconds ago, and realized how nice Archie can be.

"He's going to be fine. I promise."

I could hear the doubt in his voice. It was a promise that he couldn't keep or control. "You should get some sleep, Theresa," he said.

I sighed deeply after putting the small amount of energy I had into controlling my weeping.

"Thanks, Archie," I said shakily as I stood up and walked to my room. I quietly shut the door and got under the covers. As I stared at the ceiling, I heard someone else walk through the hallway. Most likely Atlanta, she was a light-sleeper. Especially during things like these.

I sighed again and turned on my side to face the wall. _Dear God, please let him live. _I laid there, listening for Archie and whoever was with him to retreat to their rooms. As two doors closed, I rose from my bed and walked upstairs to the roof. I sat in Neil's tanning chair mostly because it was long and the only chair I would ever be able to sleep on but also because it was in the best angle. I could see straight out onto the city. It was very dark outside, not to mention cold. The stars somehow seemed brighter, a beautiful night for stargazing. _He would have loved this._

-._My sadness in the night forevermore_.-

_Holy mother of life, why is it so bright in here?_ I opened my eyes slowly, the light causing them to sting. I looked at my surroundings, which were mostly the tops of buildings, lawn chairs and tables, a barbeque and one bright burning ball of fire known as the sun. Based on the position of said ball of fire, I could tell it was around 10 o'clock. I rubbed my eyes and flinched at the feeling of crusted blood scraping across my skin. I looked at my hands and paled at the sight. _It's much worse when you can actually see it._

I stood up slowly, hearing the bones in my body crack, and walked into the brownstone.

"You guys where is she? She's not in her room!" I could hear Atlanta freaking out.

"Okay, calm down. We'll find her," Archie said.

"What if we don't? What if she left? What if she's dead?" Atlanta ranted.

"What if she's right behind you," I said, my arms crossed.

"Oh thank god. Where the HELL were you?" She yelled. "I was upstairs," I said, as if it were obvious.

"Why would you go up there?" She asked.

"Nevermind. I need a shower." I said turning to go back upstairs. Atlanta rushed passed me and reappeared before I reached the top of the stairs, holding up a razor which was held captive in the bathroom, aside from this scenario. "Why are you showing me this?" I asked. I reached out for it as she moved it away from me. "No way, josé!"

"Are you kidding me? You're not even going to let me shave? Newsflash: I'M NOT SUICIDAL! I'm perfectly fine." That entire statement was true until the last bit. That was an obvious lie. Everyone knew it, I knew it. I just wanted to be fine.

"Pft," Atlanta muttered, walking back downstairs. I walked into the bathroom and ran the shower. I opened the drawers below the sink looking for other razors. No matter how many times I've said it before, I meant it this time - I needed to shave, badly. I found the small bag of them and grabbed one. I got out of my clothes and got into the shower.

I stared at the razor. It looked innocent. I put my head under the shower head and watched the blood go down the drain.

**(A/N: Had this been a story, this would have been a _BEAUTIFUL _spot to end. Tragically, it's not..)**

I rubbed my hands together getting rid of the remaining old blood. _Jay!_ I turned off the shower and dried myself off quickly. I ran down the stairs with a tower wrapped around me. "Is he okay?" I asked. There were bits of hysteria in my voice. "We don't know," Odie said, looking at his feet.

"No phone call yet," Neil said sadly.

Then, rather unsurprisingly, the phone rang. I ran to get it before anyone else, but Archie grabbed it off the hook. Like a two year old, I stomped my foot, pouted and crossed my arms, glaring at him. Archie's intense expression is worried me. I hoped to hell that it merely meant he was listening carefully.

"Uh-huh. Oh no," he replied into the phone.

"What?!" I yelled, bursting into tears. Atlanta pulled me into a hug and continued listening to Archie.

"You don't know? Isn't that your job?" His voice raised. "I'm sorry, continue...uh-huh. Alright. Thanks doctor." He finished with a sharp edge in his voice. He hung up the phone and sighed.

"What's wrong? Is he going to live?" I yelled, weeping. "Shh. He's alive, in a sense.."

"In a sense? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" My throat became dry and sore. I tasted the copper of blood, though my throat wasn't bleeding. "He's...well..he's in a comatose," he said slowly and quietly.

"WHAT? HE'S IN A COMA?! Well, will he wake up?!"

Once again, I was losing it. Then again, I did have a right to be. Jay was in a coma and for all I know he could be totally brain dead and never wake up or die.

"He said it wasn't a very major one. He should wake up in a couple of weeks or so. That's just a guess though." He looked down.

This would destroy us. Six of us, having to stop Cronus. You could well say the prophecy is already broken. You've got six leaderless teens, 5 of them completely upset, and one of them emotionally shattered and on the edge of insanity. _Damn it, I'm not supposed to be this weak._

"Can we see him?" I asked. My voice was calm and even. It scared me. Archie nodded.

"Visiting hours are from noon to two on weekends, four to six on weekdays. But we should visit the Gods, Peresphone wants to see you, Theresa," Archie said, looking at everyone, recieving looks of agreements.

"Of course she does," I said, wiping the tears from my face and running upstairs.

-._Tell me I'm frozen, but what can I do?_.-

I put on random articles of clothing. As I stood infront of my mirror, waiting for my eyes turn return to their normal green white color. "Theresa, please open up," Atlanta said, knocking on the door. I opened the door and walked out. "Let's just go."

We walked out side and I began dreading the ride. It became usual to have Herry driving to my left and Jay on my right. I sat in his spot, with my head against the window. It was cold, which was a massive relief. My stomach was growling, I was dehydrated, starving and probably working up a fever.

"We're here." Herry said, shaking me slightly. I woke up from my semi-unsconcious state. Slowly I got out of the truck and walked towards the school falling behind everyone. We walked into the closet and I shut the door. The light was turned on and the blue portal glowed. One by one, we walked in.

Hera was there to welcome us, as if she knew we were coming. "Children," She said sadly, bringing us all into a hug. "Persephone wants to see you, Theresa. The rest of you come with me." The rest of them walked together and I walked the other way, slowly. I walked into ther solarium, "Miss Persephone?"

"Theresa!" She said, running up to me and hugging me. Aphrodite followed. Upon seeing her, I had a feeling this would end in tears. "Come sit," Persephone said.

"We need to talk with you, honey." Aphrodite said. I sat on the floor, crosslegged, covering my face in my hands. "Theresa, you need to be strong. With the strength of your power and your emotions, it takes only so little to lose total control," Persephone said. I knew she was completely right. I almost wanted to lose control, then hopefully I wouldn't feel anything.

"Theresa, give me your hand for a minute, darling." Aphrodite said. I had no idea what she was doing, but I did as told. Placing my hand on hers, she closed her eyes. She let out a small gasp and opened her eyes back up. "Persephone, a minute please." She said, walking towards the door. _Since when did Aphrodite do palm reading?_

I sat, alone in the room looking at all the plants. I looked at the Horae. _I'll bet they don't feel anything, except maybe the temperature._ The door swung open, both goddesses looked worried. "Come Theresa, we must see Hera." We walked silently and found Hera with the rest of the group.

"Hera, it's worse then we thought." Persephone said, while Aphrodite nodded. "What's worse? What are you talking about?" I asked, hating the fact that I was completely left in the dark. "Nothing, dear" Aphrodite said. "Nothing? Come on! What's worse? What's going on." Atlanta asked.

"Nothing!" Hera snapped. Something was definately wrong. We stood there in shock and silence. I turned around and left. I didn't want to be there anymore. I could hear multiple people screaming after me, not that I cared. I walked back through the portal, left the janitors closet and began my walk home.

Not far from the school, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill. I began praying that a taxi would pass. A few minute later a old fashioned taxi came into view.

"Taxi!" I screamed walking out the street. The man stopped the car and I got in. "The hospital, please." He grunted and began driving. It wreaked like tobacco, cigars with a hint of B.O. or century old alcohol. I began to get deep in thought, thinking about how Jay could miraculously wake up and get better. "Alright," he said. "Thank. Um, here. Keep the change," I said, handing him the twenty dollar bill. I knew that I now had no way home, but I figured I'd call the gang sometime.

I walked up to the front desk. "Hi, can I help you." The lady said politly. "Yes, I'm here to visit a Jay ." I replied. She seemed nice, at least. "Ok. Take the elevator to the third floor, make a right turn and it's room 128. It's about 10 from the elevator, last room before another right turn." She said.

"Alright. Thank you." I said walking towards the elevator. _3rd floor. Right turn. Room 128. Last room before a right turn. I think._ I hit the up button, waiting for the door to open. I walked in as soon as the doors opened and pressed the button for the 3rd floor. I watched the doors closed and ended up looking a fuzzy reflection of myself. _Oh dear god. I look awful._ I could tell my eyes were bloodshot, despite the lack of crying I'd done in the past while. My face seemed paler then usual.

_Whatever, it doesn't matter._ I leaned against the wall, thinking of how I was going to react in the hospital room. I remembered learning that often patient wake up when people talk to them, and that they can hear you talking. _I doubt it's the same for people in a coma._ I banged the fist against the wall, and sighed. _Please don't stop._ The last thing I needed was to be stuck in an elevator.

When I reached the third floor, the doors opened with an annoying "ding" sound and I walked out, shaking off the sudden claustrophobia. I began to walk to my right; the hall was rather long. Memories began running through my mind. Happy ones, with Jay.

-._All that remains is just a feint of what was meant to be_.-

As I stood at the door with the numbers '128' on them, wiping my face of tears and breathing deeply. I opened the door and prepared myself for the worst. There was a doctor in the room writing on a clipboard. "Family?" He asked me. "Yes." I said, trying to hide the lie. He nodded and walked to the door.

"Try talking to him a lot. Most patients in a coma actually know when someone's with them," she said, as she turned the doorknob and left.

I grabbed a chair from the far corner, taking it over to the bed while holding in tears. I sat down, staring at him. Instantly everything felt surreal. He wasn't supposed to be the one lying on a bed, it was supposed to be someone weak, like me. I laid my head on the bed and sobbed for a while. I sat up, trying to stop.

Because I hadn't thought I was insane enough, I him give an angry look. I blinked twice and his face became blank again. "I'm sorry." I figured that was a sign he wasn't too happy with my bawling. I grabbed his hand, it was so cold. "Jay, you need to wake up. We all need you, Jay. I need you. Hera's losing it, she actually screamed at us, the team is becoming distant. We never talk. Neil hasn't picked up his mirror for hours, and I'm losing it, Jay. I really am." I ranted.

Probably not the best thing to say, but he had to know how much we needed him. He had angry look on his face again. "I love you, Jay. Please wake up soon." His moved his mouth as if to say something. He looked helpless, it made me feel so bad. I brought my hand, which was interlocked with his, up to my forehead and rested on it. _This is too hard._ I looked at him again.

The door burst open. "Why the hell would you run off like that?" To my surprise, it wasn't Atlanta freaking out this time, rather Archie. I looked at him sadly, then looked back at Jay._ Why wouldn't I?_ Archie walked up to the bed, followed by everyone else. "Jay, bud, you gotta get better man. You need to wake up."

"When people are in a coma, they can actually move in response to things. But, telling them bad things probably isn't the best. Anyone had any good news?" Odie asked. _Ha, let's see. I've lost what seems to be around 7 pounds, I found twenty bucks and spent it to come here, and we've discovered my powers are really strong, so strong that if I lose control there will be a lot of havoc._ I looked at everyone. Obviously nothing too great has happened.

"Well, you'd be happy to know me and Atlanta are finally together." Archie said. I looked at him in surprise. _That's why it took so long for them to go back to sleep._ Archie jumped in shock, looking at Jay. Jay had a small grin on his face, then I felt a slight pressure on my hand.

"That what you mean?" Neil asked. Odie nodded. "Well that's good, right? It means he can hear and respond. You can't always do that in a coma right?" Herry asked. I was ignoring them mostly though. I began wondering what time it was, when the last time I had eaten was or had anything to drink for that matter, minus swallowing water from the shower.

"Well it's a better thing, it doesn't mean he'll wake up anytime soon. Has he mad any other movements or sounds, Theresa?" My train of thought was lost instantly at the mention of my name. "Sorry, what?" I asked. "Has he made any other sounds or anything?"

"Well, he made angry faces when I said we were..or rather, I was falling apart and when I was crying, loudly." For some reason it embarrassed me to say these things, which was odd because these were all obvious things. "And, well when he grinned and squeezed my hands just now and...oh, and he.." I trailed off. _What he trying to say something?_

"He tried to talk or something. His mouth was moving, but he wasn't making any sounds." I said, leaving out a rather detailed but unnecessary part. Odie thought for a minute, "Did you say anything to him before that?" _Damn it!_ I knew I couldn't lie my way out of this. This could be a really good thing. "Oh, the normal. Just that he needed to wake up and, you know.." I trailed off.

"That you love him?" Atlanta asked. _Damn! It wasn't supposed to be that obvious!_ I looked at her. I put my head down as a wave of sadness washed over me. I held back more tears, but now it was become hard, everything was. _Way too hard._

The guys were leaning against the wall. Atlanta sat beside me on the floor. "Dude, when you wake up," Odie started, "We're gonna go sailing," he said, his eyes distance, as if he were alreaedy seeing it. "And we'll get ice cream. Lots and lots of ice cream." Herry added. "And party," Neil said. I was surprised he didn't say something like going to a spa. "And go to the movies," Atlanta said. "And go on vacation," Archie added.

Everyone looked at me, expectantly. I wanted to say 'and kill cronus, then we'll live happily ever after' but that wouldn't do. _And what? There's almost too much I want to do. I want to walk along the beach with him, dance with him, kiss him. There's too much! And I've done so little._ I had no idea what to say. I opened my mouth to say some cliche line when the doctor came in. "Visiting hours are over." We stood up and looked at Jay. I let go of his hand, with an immense amount of hesitation, and walked out, following everyone else.

-._Two souls with everything yet to be said_.-

The car ride home was awkwardly silent, or at least it was to me. I felt multiple emotions running through me. Sadness, a minor happiness because he could probably hear us, and jealousy of Archie and Atlanta. _Jealousy. Really? This is absolutely pathetic._

When we finally got home I grabbed a water bottle and a box of crackers and went to my room. I put the crackers and water on my desk and grabbed my iPod. I turned it on, put it on shuffle and fell onto my bed. My windows were covered by my blinds and I refused to get up, no matter how depressing the darkness was.

The music played loudly as I stared at my ceiling quietly. _At least this makes me feel better. _But despite how little it made me feel better, I was crying. Not hard, but tears were sliding from the corners of my eyes.

I sat up and wiped the ears that were tickling my face at their slow pace. I grabbed the water bottle and gulped down most of it.

I sat in my room for hours. Not talking to anyone, not seeing anyone, and not doing anything. "Theresa," Atlanta said as gently as she was tapping on the door. "Yeah?" I asked. "Supper is ready."

I sighed as stood up as I looked at my clock. _It's six already?_ I opened my door and walked out. Atlanta looked relieved. "What are we eating?" I asked. _I swear to god, if it's something gross.._ I thought to myself. "Lots of things," she said walking down the stairs in front of me. I was confused until I saw the food on the table. There was pizza, chinese food, soup and spaghetti.

"Wow. Why do we have all this food?" I asked. "Well, I wanted pizza, Odie wanted soup, Atlanta wanted spaghetti, you love chinese, Herry eats anything and Neil doesn't care so we decided we'd just get all of them." Archie said grabbing 6 plates. Atlanta followed and grabbed 6 bowls.

"I thought it was my soup." Odie said. "Not that you guys can't have any or anything.." He finished. "Soup makes you feel better. Proven fact." Atlanta said putting a bowl in each spot. _Good, just what I need._

Weeks. Weeks had past, nearly a month. Nothing had changed. I stared at the calendar, counting the days in my head. _Twenty one, twenty two. Today makes..._ I stared at the calendar in disbelief. Today marked February 14. It would be a day in hell.

Time went by slowly. Every class seemed to drag more and more. My first visit to my locker ended with shards of red, pink and white scattered on the floor. Usually, I wouldn't be so rude, but I wasn't going to put up with any of it. _Not now. _Every minute I was starting to hate valentine's day more. By the end of the day I had ripped up nearly every valentine card, which was around 27, and trashed every flower, avoiding the temptation to light them on fire.

_ untouched snow turns red, innocence dies.-_

It was a random day in a random week in a random month. I didn't care for the date, and why should I? So I can count how long I've been in torture for? I was walking around the park. The hopsital had already kicked me out, again. I found it bizarre how many couples you find walking around when you actually look. It pissed me off. My PMR starting ringing. I picked it up without a rush.

"Theresa, where are you?" Atlanta asked. I rolled my eyes and said, "In the park."

"Okay, stay there, we're coming to pick you up." I started asking her what, but the line was already dead. I stood in the same spot until Herry's red truck came by. I sat in the passenger seat. "What's going on?" I asked slowly. "It's Jay, he's waking up," Archie filled in. I sat quietly, not fully comprehending what was going on and what had been said.

"Theresa?" Herry asked as he caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye. I was crying silently. "He's alright?"

Atlanta put her hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, he's alright." Herry pulled up at the hospital and we all got out. Atlanta put her arm around my shoulder as we walked into the hospital. The young woman at the front desk recognized us as 'that group of teens' and got out a sheet for visiters to fill in. Herry started filling it in as we walked over to the elevator.

128. It was like a scar in my mind that would remain there forever. A strange sense of déjà vu over came me as we walked into the room for the 20th time at least. The doctor was asking him questions, probably to check if he had any type of memory loss. It appeared that he didn't, but I couldn't say for sure. We all stood frozen in the doorway, happiness and relief washing over us. Jay looked over at us and smiled. The doctor walked towards the door and left us.

"Jay!" I ran to his side and wrapped my hands around his as tears streaked down my face. He chuckled, stealing his hand from mine, and caressed my cheek. "Hey."

We stared into each other's eyes creating a silent bliss. Everyone creeped up behind me and broke the silence.

"Thank Zeus you're alright!"

That was many, many years ago. After that we lived our lives to the fullest, defeated Cronus, grew old together and remained together.  
Forever.

_** does the winter bring, if not yet another spring?.-**_

* * *

Okay, uhhh honestly, I'd love it if you reviewed but I put this up(and its been _almost_ finished for months) because I wanted to tell you guys about the Project. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!

So **RxR**, I guess. And please check out the video

**Signed, MichaellaLoe**


End file.
